His Fault
by NightOfAssassins
Summary: the sort of "actual prologue" is here /s/8965086/1/A-death-that-changed-me In the zone jail, Scourge recalls his childhood and his realtionships. Ends up in a comfort pairing at the end.
A Scourge story. My take on what his life was like as a kid. I wrote this in like middle school and decided to post it. UGH.

* * *

In the darkest corners in the Zone Jail, interdimensional convict Scourge the Hedgehog sits on his mattress less bunk with his knees pulled closely into his scarred chest,covered by the orange jumpsuit he wore, with his ears pinned to his skull. His cellmate Smalls the Cat snored loudly in his sleep,dreaming of the pain he'll inflict on Scourge in the morning. The loud snoring didn't seem to break the hedgehog into reality. For he sat there thinking , in deep thought, he asked so many questions to himself but the one most asked was "Why?". Scourge or "Snot" as the other inmates called him, was thinking about the past. His past. About his so called "friends", about his childhood, about school, about his parents. A single tear slid down his peach muzzle for the first time in years. Not long after, the dam he built long ago burst apart,letting the water long held back,flood. Sobbing softly to himself, he curled into a ball , pulling his arms over his head to hide his tear stained face. Why he was crying you ask? Allow me to tell you his story.

16 years ago...

It was a cool brisk night in Moebius. The crisp fall air gave a foggy hue in the moonlight. Within a hospital a female hedgehog was squeezing her husband's hand almost breaking the bone. "One more push Mrs. Hedgehog,"said the doctor. With one final scream she pushed out the wet bundle. It wailed for its mother. The doctor's eyes widened. For you see it wasn't a normal child,it was a natural born Lycan. "It's a boy,"the doctor said quickly as he came back into reality. The mother held her child close. "Jules he's the first lycan in the family since my grandfather,"she said in pride. "Our son will be strong when he fully grows,"she continued. "You mean YOUR son, Bernedette,"he said dryly. She looked at her husband,shocked. "That's not my son. My son wouldn't be a freak of nature," he said with venom in his voice. Bernie hugged her child protectively. Frightened of what her 'soul mate' might do to her cub. "We need to know his name for his record," said a nurse shocked to hear the conversation. Jules looked out the window in sheer disgust. Bernie thought and said the first thing that came to mind."Sonic...,"she said smiling. Sonic looked up at his mother with wide eyes and smiled,giggling.

Let's zoom ahead a couple of years. I'm pretty sure you don't wanna hear about his days in diapers. Let's just say it was messy and end with that. Besides it was when Sonic turned four years old when hell came to Moebius.

4 years later...

Sonic has turned four years of age just a week ago a regretted what he asked at breakfast.

FLASHBACK

Sonic was eating his cereal quickly so he could leave the room. He didn't want to be in the same room with his "Father". Ever since his birthday,"Dad", started to get violent with him. But no matter how great the beating was he was fully healed in 24 hours. Apart of his Lycan gene. Quite rare in his mother's side of the family. Jules entered the room , scowling at the sight of him. Luckily his mother followed behind. Jules went easy on the beatings when around her. "Are you excited for your first day of preschool dear?,"she asked smiling."Yeah! When I come home I'll have a pretty picture!,"Sonic said happily. "Could I put it on the fridge?,"he asked,eyes sparkling. Jules quickly said angrily ,"No. The garbage you make doesn't go on the fridge!". Sonic trembled. "I think it would look nice on the fridge," his mother said. Jules growled and grabbed the back of her head. She yelped in surprise. "You're in no position to talk back to me you bitch,"he said through clenched teeth. Sonic knew his mom was sick. But despite that she stood up for him,even if it meant getting hurt. Jules let go of her head and went for Sonic.

End FLASHBACK

Sonic didn't know why his 'dad' hated him so much. He was sitting in a chair at a small table. He sat there with a black eye and busted lip, making a drawing out of crayon for his mom. His face was numb with pain so he could no longer feel anything. The big kid in the class pulled him out of the chair and flung him to the floor. "Your dad's the peace freak!,"he said in disgust. He and three other kids started to beat him. Sonic was wailing in pain. Two other kids, came to join in he thought. But they tackled and started to pound on the kids beating him.

After the fight was broken up, Sonic and the two other kids sat in time out eating their snacks. His muscles ached. Covered in Bandages it felt strange to eat. The two kids were called Miles and Sally. They were quiet most of the time until Sally asked ,"So your dad's the peace lover huh?". Sonic flinched. Did they just beat the other kids to have him to themselves? "We're gonna start a gang, you seem you can handle pain well, you should join,"Miles said in note. "Why would I join? Don't gangs hurt people?,"Sonic asked. Sally and Miles scooted closer to Sonic. Sitting on either side of him. "Yet the most things gangs circle around is revenge,"Sally whispered. "Join and all the people who ever hurt you will suffer ten fold,"Miles said grinning. Sonic thought for a minute and said the answer that changed his life. "Ok", he said shaking their hands. Little did he know they would betray him in the future.

Let's move ahead to the beginning of second grade shall we.

2 years later...

Sonic was running home in the rain, his "father" refused to give him a ride after he missed the bus and his mother was too sick to leave the house. His running slowed into a brisk walking. It was the first time he could think. To think of the beating when he got home from being completely drenched. It's bad enough he was beat at school for being the son of a peace speaker. That very peace speaker beat him all the time. Sometimes at the smallest imperfection just to have an excuse. A violent, abusive peace speaker...Ironic isn't it? Sonic chuckled sadly at the thought. Over the years Sonic was able to learn how to deal and live with it. He was used to the pain. As Sonic closed the door to his house , he heard footsteps. "Sonic, you're all wet,"his mother said exhausted. Bernie had a form of cancer that was starting to shut down her main organs and stop her body from functioning properly. She was always in unbearable pain, yet she always smiled. Giving off the hue of "Everything's gonna be ok". She always made Sonic feel better. Her legs were trembling as she eased her body onto her walker, needing to catch her breath. She handed him a fluffy towel. "Dry yourself off honey, I don't want you catching a cold,"she said quietly. Sonic took off his backpack and began to dry himself off. "Mom?,"he asked. "Yes sweetheart?,"she replied. "What if someone made it so dad never hurt anyone, or made false promises?,"he asked eyes locked on to hers. "I don't know honey. Perhaps it will be a nice life,"she said tussling his messy quills. Bernie slowly but surely stood up and walked to the kitchen. "I made macaroni and bacon bits for dinner, your favorite,"she called from the kitchen. Sonic's ears perked up from the sound and bolted into the dining room to eat.

One year later...

Sonic's mother was inside an ambulance off to the hospital.

FLASHBACK

'I've never seen mom so angry',Sonic thought to himself as he watched the scene. "Jules you treat him like an animal,"Bernie said with anger in her voice. "That little freak is an animal,"Jules sneered. He marched over to the frozen Sonic as Bernie leaped on his back,hitting and kicking. It was the last thing she did before going to the hospital. Defending the only son she ever had.

End FLASHBACK

Sonic sat in the waiting room with dear ol' 'dad' tapping the floor with his foot rather quickly. "Stop that you little prick,"Jules snarled. Sonic didn't care anymore. If his 'dad' hit him again he'll fight back. If he hates him big deal,"Guess what 'dad' I hate you too,"he thought silently. If his 'dad' didn't try to hurt him mom would be ok. Sonic thought of the different ways his 'dad' can suffer. The budding gang he was in gave a type of training to fight. Sonic smirked at the thought of his 'father' withering on the ground in pain. "What's so funny?,"Jules asked rather irritated. "Nothing...just nothing at all,"Sonic said smiling the whole time. A doctor walked towards the well respected speaker. "I'm sorry, your wife didn't make it. There was too much blood loss... it overwhelmed her heart...I'm sorry," he said sadly. Sonic's eyes widened in disbelief. He got up and ran out the door, fleeing from the hospital,his 'father's' voice growing quieter. Sonic flopped on his bed and screamed as loud as he could. Anger,pain,disbelief,and animalistic rage filled his inmobeion wail. It was 'dad's' fault. The pain, the sadness, the suffering, her death, all his fault. Sonic began to claw at his bed in his Lycan form. Shredding the sheets. He leapt from the bed and onto the walls. Clawing,scratching, at the dry wall, pretending it was his father. The skin on his hands ripped letting blood flow. Breaking, tearing everything insight. When he finished, he lay on the floor panting. His muscles burned from his outburst. Cuts were all over his arms and muzzle. Tears flowed down his muzzle making the wounds burn like acid was poured into it. With one last burst of rage he howled a sorrow filled , grief stricken howl.

Let's move a little forward say three years later. At a large gathering.

3 years later...

It was the day of the big speech. The day were the great war ended long ago. Sonic sat in the background while Jules spoke. He no longer considered the man his father. Ironic how a man with peace loving ideas can be so violent in his home. Sonic was forced to be there because he wasn't allowed, more like not trusted to be home alone. He was forced to do a lot of things nowadays. He was disgusted how people bought this crap. No one believed him when he told how his dad beat him though he spoke the truth. It was because he was a child hanging out with the outcasts. Sally said a surprise will be at this anniversary speech, that's the only reason Sonic decided not to make his dad late on "accident". That's when he heard it. A gunshot. The bullet sliced through the air like a knife through butter, and smacked right into the middle of Jules's forehead. The blood spilled out like a fountain, and the blue hedgehog fell to the ground with a dull thud. Screams of terror filled the air, many people running in panic. Sonic just sat there, staring at the body, waiting for Jules to stand up like it was just a flesh wound. That's when he realized he wasn't going to stand slowly made his way over to his father's body and layed down next to him, his head slightly on his chest. He began to feel the warmth leave him. Choking back a sob, Sonic buried his face into his father's soft fur. 'I guess I really did care about him. I guess I couldn't hate him,' he thought sadly. Sir Jules the Hedgehog was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

During the next six years, Sonic or Anti-Sonic as he learned faced pretty much what was 'good' twin, finding the master emerald, becoming king, the whole works you all already know. So I suppose I don't have to explain it now don't I? Good.

As we come back to the sixteen year old, we still find him in a ball, thinking. HIs bunkmate rolled over, causing a long, thick sheet to fall to the ground. Scourge turned his head slightly and the gently thump it made as it hit the ground. Glancing at a stool in the corner, an idea came to mind. Some would say a good one, others a terrible one. Taking the sheet in his medium sized peach hands, he began to twist it into a shape, one that looked just like a noose. Then, he picked the stool up and quietly put it under a rafter, setting it down silently. Standing on the small stool, he swung the sheet over the rafter, quickly tying it to the bunk for an anchor. Grimly, he pulled the noose over his head. Taking one final look around his cell, his ice blue eyes rested on a clock. 12:05 AM it read. "oh. It's that day.,' he thought sadly. Taking a deep breath, he kicked the stool out from under him. The last thought that came to mind before slipping into unconsciousness was simply this.

" Happy Birthday to me...Happy Birthday to me... Happy Birthday to Scourgey... Happy...Birthday to...me."

Epilogue

Scourge awoke in the infirmary with a bandage across his friction burned neck. "That was stupid to pull Scourge. You know the gravity of this zone works differently.," a disappointed voice said. "Can't blame a guy from trying can you?," Scourge replied, hoarsely. "Why would you even want to save me anyway Zonic?," he asked, questioning the lead zone cop. "I've seen what the other prisoners and guards have been doing to you.," he said, ignoring the question. Scourge sighed. "Pity huh? How noble.," he said turning away from the serious emerald green eyes. "I also know about your parents.," Zonic said, sifting feet slightly. It was like a blow to the stomach. The once tyrant king remained silent. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop them from...," Zonic started, but quickly sighed, knowing the green hedgehog would just shoot something smart back, like always. The cerulean ears flicked up at an unknown sound coming from the teen in the bed. The emerald irises seemed to widen at the sound of him sniffling slightly. Something in the tall zone cop told him to help him, so carefully, he sat down on the bed next to Scourge's torso. Taking a deep breath, he gently picked up the lime green teen, who flinched at the sudden touch and didn't do much about it. Then, he pulled him into a tight but gentle hug, rubbing his quills slightly to calm him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.," he said softly. "I know Scourge. I know.," Zonic said, softly, allowing the hedgehog to cry on his shoulder. The bottled up emotions finally broke open, the dam broke, and it felt nice. For once in his life, he felt loved.

The End.


End file.
